1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to frame looms and, more specifically, to a kit for a modular adjustable frame hand loom suitable for knitting and weaving yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knitting and weaving have long been popular hobbies and a large variety of items can be made on a loom in the form of a frame generally having a shape corresponding to the article to be made. A typical loom includes pegs that project from the frame around which the yarn is looped in various ways, such as running back and forth between opposite sides of the frame. However, there are limitations associated with frame-knitting devices characterized by the prior art. Typically, loops of yarn are attached or looped about the pegs and, depending on the spacing between the pegs it may be difficult to manipulate the loops. Circular frames, for example, are normally used for knit tubular fabrics. However, in order to knit material of different sizes and shapes many frames of different sizes are required.
One example of a generally fixed frame loom is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. D563,977 for a long knitting loom. A similar knitting loom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,524. To overcome the deficiencies or disadvantages of a fixed frame loom, one or more cross-bridges are disclosed in the last-mentioned patent that are connected to the base structure and traverse two parallel spaced bars. By including such cross-bridges at selected locations the loom can provide additional pins between the parallel bars to effectively change the longitudinal length of the frame along its length direction. Such cross-bridges are intended to configure the loom to produce different working lengths and a circular knit having a diameter smaller than the effective length of the overall loom.
A fixed frame loom is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,229 that provides rows of pins on opposite sides of a slot. The pins are integrally molded in a replaceable insert member that may be removed from the frame of the device and replaced by another insert member that has pins that are spaced differently, of different diameters, or perhaps different elastic characteristics. However, the general configuration and size of the frame remains fixed.
In order to overcome some of the disadvantages associated with fixed frame looms, various adjustable frame looms have been proposed. An early example of such an adjustable loom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,668 in which a pair of bars is provided with traverse holes to receive threaded bolts. Each bolt is equipped with a wing nut, springs being disposed on the bolts between the bars to normally urge the bars apart to the extent permitted by the adjustable wing nuts. By using such a construction, there is a limited ability to separate the bars and increase the distance between the pins on which the yarn is looped around. A similar knitting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,733 in which spacing washers are disposed on the bolts between the bars for providing a predetermined distance or spacing of the slot for a desired width of the fabric to be knitted.
An early adjustable hand weaving frame loom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,307. However, while this loom is constructed so that modular sections can be arranged end-to-end and formed into various polygonal shapes or sizes, the sections are held together by two spaced bores on one section and aligned pins on another mating section. However, there is no locking feature that maintains the connected sections connected to each other, and pulling one section of the frame relative to the other could separate the sections from each other.
An adjustable loom disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,372 includes upper and lower rails with elongated slots and left and right hand rails with tongues at their ends that are adjustably receivable in elongated slots of the upper and lower rails. Each of the rails has a row of openings that are equally spaced from each other and headed pins are received in desired openings. The pins that are received in the intermediate rails are longer than those that are mounted on the other rails so that the tops of all the pins lie in the same plane. Separate corner posts must be used, however, to secure the rails together in their adjusted positions. The corner post may be used to adjust the trimmer in which the loom is adjusted for knitting articles of different sizes but cannot serve as pegs for looping yarn. The loom may also be disassembled for storage.
A manual knitting frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,467 that consists of two parallel bars held apart to create a relatively narrow slot between them. Each bar carries a row of spaced upright pins on which yarn may be looped during knitting. To vary and standardize the length of the stitches an adjustable member is provided for spacing the bars apart for any one of several fixed but selectable distances. A stitch selector is provided for this purpose that has a series of notches that can be engaged with a fixed detent.
Another knitting frame formed of two parallel bars that are adjustably spaced from each other is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,063. However, to adjust the spacing between the elongated members rods pass through the bars, some of which are threaded and carry rotating knobs used for adjustments. The frame is bulky and costly to produce and not intended to be assembled or disassembled by the user.
A handloom construction that utilizes separate pieces or modules is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,245. The construction contemplates the use of end-to-end frame modules. Connection of modules utilizes an additional pin that serves both as a pin unit spacing of both connected modules. However, in order to lock and retain the geometry of a selected or desired frame configuration special fasteners must be used at the ends of the modules. Failure to adequately tighten them may result in shifting of connected modules relative to one another and, therefore, modification of the desired frame geometry.
A weaving loom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,040 that includes a plurality of interchangeable sections that together form a loom frame. The sections are separately connected together end-to-end. However, the loom employs a tab and slot construction at the butting ends that not only prevents them from being pulled apart axially but allows the sections to be disconnected when one section is twisted downwardly relative to the other section. Therefore, by placing undesired stresses on the loom or loom sections the sections may inadvertently separate. Additionally, because of the manner in which connected sections are disconnected from each other, requiring twisting of the elements relative to each other, this loom is less convenient and less easy to use since improper twisting may prevent quick or simple disassembly.